Too Fast For Love?
by GolfUniformNovember
Summary: On a run through Palmtree Panic, Sonic is ambushed by Amy, who accuses him of neglecting her feelings. Can Sonic slow down and recognize Amy's feelings? Or will he breeze on by and leave his friend in the dust? SonAmy Oneshot.


A/N: Well it seems that it is a rite of passage for a writer of Sonic FanFiction to write a SonAmy or SonAlly story, so I suppose that this is my iteration of a SonAmy. Now be advised, I explicitly support neither SonAmy nor SonAlly due to the carcinogenic properties of the feud the two groups have. Flame this one-shot to your heart's content, I'll grab the gasoline. I don't own the Sonic Characters, SEGA does.

Sonic was out on one of his midday runs through Palmtree Panic. He hadn't visited here in quite a long time, his more popular routes taking him by Green Hill Zone or the Mystic Ruins. But with him being one to never do the same thing for too long, it was inevitable that he should find himself crossing the hectic landscape once again.

Not much had changed in the intervening years. The palm trees still swayed in the breeze and the waterfalls still roared into lakes. The only noticeable difference was the lack of mechanical beings that had clustered the landscape when he had last been on Little Planet.

In fact, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the clean crisp air, he could remember the robots puttering around aimlessly, Eggman's mechanized monstrosity, and a certain link hedgehog who was his number one fan. Actually, he swore he could hear faint cries of "Sonic?!" just behind him. It was quite the surprise when Sonic found himself trapped in a bone-crushing hug that became all too familiar as of late.

"Oh Sonic isn't this so romantic? I just knew you were going to propose to me at the spot where we first met!" A shrill female voice cut through Sonic's concentration just as the person who it belonged to was cutting off his air supply.

"A-ames. I need air." Sonic sputtered out, trying to gasp for nourishing oxygen.

The pink hedgehog who the Blue Blur trapped in a death hug smiled shyly and loosened her grip.

"Oops, sorry Sonikku! I was just so excited to see you!" Sonic's pink assailant chirped, not quite ready to strangle the Hero of Mobius.

Now the relationship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose had been mostly one-sided, with Amy vying for the hero's attention whilst Sonic tried to do his own thing. It wasn't that Sonic hated Amy or thought she was a bad person per se, it was more Sonic wanted to live free with as few limitations as possible. Adding an obsessive pink partner into the mix wasn't too beneficial to that end.

One could argue that Amy was simply enthralled by her idol-turned-crush and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her hero. This, however, was negated by the numerous marriage proposals Sonic had gotten from the pinkette, who is only in her early teens. But suffice it to say that little of this ever crossed Sonic's mind.

"Seems like a long time ago, huh." Sonic said after taking a few deep breaths. While Sonic's fear of water was the most dominant, Amy's hugs most likely ranked in the top ten. Sonic figured it was just behind being forced to live with Eggman, if that ever happened. He looked over at his companion, watching the morning breeze waft through her quills.

"It sure does," answered Amy. "I remember I was so excited to finally meet you, and I followed you all the way to Collision Chaos. I would have followed you all the way to wherever you were going, but then Metal Sonic captured me." She ended the statement with a pout.

Sonic shifted on his feet as another gust of wind blew past. He didn't like standing still, but Amy was a friend, and he would do anything for his friends.

"Well Ames, I saved ya, didn't I?" Sonic said, flashing a grin. He wondered why Amy hadn't asked him to marry her yet, it was somewhat of a daily routine with her. She'd find him somewhere on a run and pop the question. His response would always be a shrug and a "Not really Ames," being careful not to sound too callouss. Getting hit by a hammer swung with force enough to dent a tank was something that one tended to avoid.

"Say Amy," Sonic said. "You haven't proposed to me yet, is everything alright?" He said it in jest, but Sonic saw a frown mar Amy's muzzle. The pink hedgehog's ears drooped and her gaze fell to the blades of grass separating her from Sonic.

"Sonic?" The pink hedgehog asked tentatively, "I don't think I can carry on doing this for much longer. Every day for the past five years I have asked you if you live me, or to marry me, and I always get the same answer," Amy paused to sniffle and blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

"It's always a 'Gee Amy, I don't really know,' or a 'Not really Ames.' I just can't take you playing with my heart anymore!" She had lost her composure now, tears streaming down her face.

"Some days I think just an outright rejection would be better so I wouldn't have that faint hope of you one day turning around and saying you love me! You keep stringing me along day after day with these ambiguous replies that keep me guessing!"

Sonic was shocked. Where did the bubbly, obsessive, and cheery pink hedgehog he knew go? He thought that this daily declaration of love by Amy was only a game that the two of them played, sort of how he and Tails would spend some time playing video games each day. Sure most of the time the yellow fox would beat him, but it was all in good fun. Sometimes, he now realized, people need more from you than just the daily routine of a conversation.

"Ames, I-" Sonic began but Amy cut him off.

"If you're going to say something about how I'm overreacting you better be prepared to spent the next week or so eating out of a straw!" Amy yelled. Her Piko Piko hammer materialized in her hands, a malice in her eyes few had ever seen and were able to speak of afterwards. Sonic chose his next few words very carefully.

"Amy, I didn't know about any of this, alright?" Sonic began, navigating the minefield of Amy's emotions. "You know I'd never do anything to deliberately hurt you, maybe if you just talked to me about it we could have worked something out."

The glint of anger had not diminished as Amy Rose took two steps towards Sonic, hammer held high. In a last ditch effort to avoid drinking chilli-dog purée for the foreseeable future, Sonic said something he thought he would never say in his life.

"Amy Rose, I'll go out with you." He barely got the words out in time as said hedgehog had her hammer cocked back for a brutal swing. Upon hearing those words Amy's demeanour changed. Gone were the dark embers of jade fury, replaced with shining emeralds.

"You- you'll go out with me?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if that's whatcha need Ames." Sonic said a smile. "Just as friends though, okay? I like you, just not that way."

Amy squealed in delight. THE Sonic the Hedgehog was going on a date with her. It was her dream come true, but she wanted some more out of this.

"How about I get a whole day with you?" Amy demanded, thinly veiling it as a question.

"Well Ames, you know Eggman can strike anytime anywhere so-" was as far as Sonic got before the hammer came out again. Amy struck a pose, placing her hammer over her shoulder and smiling innocently at the Blue Blur.

"On second thought, yeah, a day sounds fine Amy." Sonic said.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at eight!" Amy replied. "See you later Sonikku, have fun on your run!"

And with that, Amy Rose headed back towards civilization. Whether it was to tell Cream about her date, reserve a table at Club Rouge, blackmail Eggman into not interrupting their date with pictures of the good doctor in uncomfortably tight swimwear, or simply shop for a new outfit with a handbag she just had to have, only tomorrow would tell.

All Sonic worried about was if he remembered the landscape of Palmtree Panic well enough to not strand himself in a waterfall. He took a moment commit an earlier run through Green Hill to memory before blasting off at near Mach 1. Tomorrow wasn't his problem yet, and he'd deal with it when he came to it.

Read/Review/Roast


End file.
